Love After Tragedy
by rainymemories
Summary: Basically my version of how Bulma and Vegeta got together...ish a lil A/U. Disclaimer since I 4got 2 add it is that I don't own DBZ!
1. Default Chapter

Bulma was home from a boring shopping spree with her mom. She was expecting a phone call from Yamucha at 6 pm. But now it was only 5 pm. All she had to do was wait one more hour. 3 hours past and still no call from Yamucha. She was getting really pissed and so she decided to call Yamucha. The telephone was ringing until Yamucha answered.  
  
"Hello?" Yamucha said.  
  
"Yamucha is that you?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Ya.." Yamucha said. "Bulma?" he said.  
  
"Ya its me Bulma!" she said furiously. "You were supposed to call 2 hours ago and I got worried where are you!" Bulma screamed into the telephone.  
  
"Chill out Bulma." Yamucha said calmly. "I'm fine I just got home I was training all-day today remember?" he said.  
  
"No! I called this morning to see if we were still going tonight and Puar said we were and that you went to work at that cafe !!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"Babe, I'm sorry do you want me to come over?" Yamucha asked.  
  
"YES!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"Ok I'll be right over." he said as he hung up the phone.  
  
Bulma also hung up the phone. In the corner of her eye she could see Vegeta heading straight to the kitchen. "Gee I just went grocery shopping this morning and we're probably gonna be out of food tomorrow morning." she mumbled toherself. She went upstairs and opened her closet. "Hmm.....what should I wear..." she said outloud to herself. She then found the perfect outfit before Yamucha came. Her outfit was a red dress with no sleeve and the dress went above her knees and she wore red heels. And her usual red hairband. She went down to the kitchen. Finding Vegeta stuffing his face with food. She sighed. "DING-DONG!" the doorbell rang. Bulma ran to the door and so Yamucha there with a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Here you go." he said giving her the bouquet of flowers. Before Bulma could answer there was a huge collision like an earthquake.  
  
"Oh my god!" Bulma screamed. She was about to hold on to Yamucha but couldn't find him.  
  
"Bulma! I'm gonna help the workers on the other levels!" Yamucha said.  
  
"Humph...OK!" Bulma called back. She looked for Vegeta who was still eating but not as much as before. "Vegeta, aren't you gonna help the others?" she asked.  
  
Vegeta looked up and smirked. "Why would I the Prince of All-Saiyans help some weakling humans." he said.  
  
Bulma knew she was gonna get that answer but she asked anyways. She sat down in front of Vegeta and ate some cookies that her mom left her and everyone else ( mainly Vegeta). Then a big rock just flew into the floor where she and Vegeta were. "AAHHHH!!" she screamed. She could hear Yamucha saying some sweet words to someone to even notice the rock about to hit her and Vegeta. "Boom!" as the rock hit her and Vegeta.  
  
"Argh..." Vegeta grunted as he tried to get the rock off of him and Bulma. Finally he got the rock off and saw Bulma's face covered in blood. Bulma was hit unconsious. He could see from the opening where the rock came through Yamucha flirting with another girl. "Baka Weakling." he mummured. Then he picked up Bulma he didn't care what Yamucha or what Bulma thought. (OOC: He Has A Heart! I love Veggie-chan!) He brang her to the medical room. And put her in. With all the wires and all that junk. "It should take maybe 30 minutes." he said as he sat down. He then looked at the mirror. And saw he was covered in a little bit of blood on his leg. "No big deal." he said as he got some bandages and covered it. "I will deal with Yamucha later." he said then he grinned an evil grin. 30 minutes passed and Bulma was all better. Vegeta turned off the switch. "Woman, you can open your eyes now!" he said.  
  
Bulma opened hereyes. As she saw Vegeta get some clothes for her. And he placed it for her on the counter. It was a red tank top and white shorts. Bulma looked at Vegeta. "He maybe Saiyan but he has some good taste in fashion." Bulma thought to herself. Then Vegeta left to go to the kitchen to get some food. Bulma changed into her clothes then followed him. She sat down right in front of him again. "What happened to your leg and why was in the water thingy??" she asked.  
  
"Woman you were hit with a rock and hit unconsious I was right behind you and it hit me in the leg." Vegeta said. "And I had to carry you to the medical room. And it healed you." he continued.  
  
Bulma was suprised of what she heard. "Thank you!" she said suprised and happy. "But then where's Yamucha?"she asked.  
  
"Look behind you." he said. Then he smirked.  
  
Bulma looked behind her and saw Yamucha kissing some girl. Then she stepped forward and saw it was the same girl who was flirting with every guy at the mall this afternoon. She got so pissed off.  
  
Vegeta got suprised when he felt Bulma's PL rise. "That..is..impossible." he stuttered under his breath. "This looks interesting." he said.  
  
Bulma started to cry hysterically. "VEGETA! GET THAT ROCK AND CLOSE THAT OPENING!!" she screamed.  
  
Vegeta reluctanly did as he was told. He couldn't stand Bulma crying."Wait was he, Vegeta the prince of all saiyans having feeling for Bulma? a weak human." he thought to himself as he put the rock in the opening. Vegeta hated Yamucha also. "Woman do you want me to throw this rock at your weakling boyfriend??" he asked Bulma.  
  
Bulma stopped crying and looked straight into Vegeta's eyes. Then she smirked. "Be my guess only if I get to help." she said evily.  
  
Vegeta liked Bulma's reaction. "Heh, Ok thats fine." he said. As he got the rock and lift it up and settled it down near the opening. He motioned for Bulma to lift it up.  
  
Bulma stood in back of the rock. She tried to lift it up but no luck. "Eeekkkk...."she grunted. All of the sudden she felt nice smooth hands holding hers to help lift up the rock. And they both threw the rock at Yamucha.  
  
Yamucha saw a rock coming his way and he flew up. Then he looked at the disappointed Bulma and Vegeta. "You guys that almost killed us!" he said holding the girl in his arms. Then he noticed Bulma. "Oh shit!" he yelled.  
  
"Gee..Now you notice! I'm dumping you! You little piece of shit!" Bulma screamed. Then all of the sudden a ki blast came out of her hand. Yamucha, Bulma and Vegeta were all suprised.  
  
"Woman! When were you able to do that!!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
Bulma was totally clueless. "I...don't...know" she stuttered. Then looked at the demanding Vegeta. "I guess I was so pissed off Yamucha it just came out of my hand." she laughed nervously. "And I'm thankful you helped me." she said. Then she whispered into Vegeta's ear. "Lift me up so I can do something to Yamucha." she whispered then grinned evily at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta smirked. He lifted Bulma and he flew towards Yamucha.  
  
Bulma slapped Yamucha in the face. (OOC: Dammit! No killing!)  
  
Yamucha stepped back and touched his face. "What was that for?" he asked Bulma.  
  
"That was for you being such a fucking ass!!" Bulma screamed. She was still holding on to Vegeta. She cried on his shoulder.  
  
Vegeta looked down to Bulma. "I'll finish you off later." he said to Yamucha. Then flew into the whole where the rock went into.  
  
Yamucha gasped.  
  
The girl who was holding Yamucha. "Who are they???" she asked.  
  
"Hehe...the girl with the blue hair is my girlfriend and the guy is someone who lives in the same building." he said nervously.  
  
"WHAT!!!" she screamed. "Do you know who I am!" she screamed.  
  
"No." Yamucha said.  
  
"I am the oh so beautiful Marron!" she screamed.  
  
"Eeekkk...Marron! Your..your Kuririn's ex girlfriend. Oh my god." Yamucha said.  
  
"Thank...you...Vegeta." Bulma said to Vegeta. She felt him put her on her queen-sized bed. Vegeta was about to leave but Bulma held onto his shirt. "Vegeta, dont leave." she said still crying. "Why was am I still crying Yamucha means nothing to me, Vegeta is the one I want to be with." she thought to herself.  
  
Vegeta stayed with Bulma all-night laying right next to her comforting her and caressing her. "Why am I doing this." he thought to himself.  
  
After Bulma fell asleep at 3 am. Vegeta was about to leave but Bulma was clinging his chest.  
  
For some reason he didn't throw her head on the bed and leave her. He just stayed there right next to her. He kissed her on her forehead. And fell asleep right next to her. At 7 am Vegeta woke up and he by accidently woke Bulma up by yawning outloud.  
  
"Good morning Vegeta." she said smiling. And she hugged him tightly.  
  
Vegeta smiled a good smile. As he kissed her on her lips.  
  
Bulma was shocked but really happy and returned the kiss. As the kissed finished. They were both happy. Bulma was happy because she saw Vegeta smile a good and nice smile. "How about a cook you a nice breakfast?" she asked Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta nodded. As his hand was retrieved by Bulma's hand. He followed her into the kitchen as he sat down and Bulma began to cook.  
  
Bulma was done with the cooking in 45 minutes she was trying to finish as quick as possible because she didn't want Vegeta to get restless. "Here you go Enjoy!" she said as she placed down plate after plate and stack after stack of pancakes, french toast and waffles. She also put 2 regular plates that have nothing on it. One for her and one for Vegeta. "Ok you can start eating."she said. Bulma took a french toast and put some syrup on it. And start eating it.  
  
Vegeta went crazy eating all the food in 15 minutes.  
  
Bulma was full when Vegeta finished all the food. "So was that good?" she asked.  
  
Vegeta nodded.  
  
The doorbell rang. Bulma and Vegeta hand-in-hand answered the door. And it was Yamucha.  
  
Yamucha was suprised when he saw Bulma and Vegeta hand-in-hand. "Aaaahh Hi I just wanted to stop by and say I'm sorry." he said.  
  
"Save your sympathy for somebody else you asshole!" Bulma screamed as she leaned closer to Vegeta to make Yamucha more envious.  
  
Yamucha was getting envious.  
  
Vegeta could feel Yamucha's PL rising but he didn't care he knew that even if Yamucha raised his PL as high as he could he still couldn't beat him. After all he was the Prince of all Saiyans. "I am the strongest warrior in this universe." Vegeta said to himself. And if Yamucha tried to touch Bulma, Vegeta would kick his ass.  
  
"Well then I also came to tell you that the girl I was carrying yesterday was Marron! Remember Kuririn's ex-girlfriend." he said smirking.  
  
"You fucking asshole! You are a cold-hearted ass! How could you do this to your own friend!" she screamed.  
  
Vegeta took hold of her caressing her to make her calm down. And to make her happy. He let go of her. And walked to Yamucha. "Hey if you want to hurt someone go hurt someone else just not Bulma cause if you hurt her I will kick your ass personally to hell." he said smirking.  
  
Yamucha got scared because he knew Vegeta could kick his ass. "Heh..I won't hurt her don't worry Vegeta." he said then he ran out of the door.  
  
"Bye Bye! Don't ever come back!" Bulma screamed as she threw a ki blast which hit Yamucha in the back.  
  
"OW!" Yamucha screamed. As he flew down the stairs.  
  
Vegeta smiled. "That was good." he said.  
  
Bulma smiled back. "Now I'm one of you guys!" she said then started to laugh. Then she grabbed Vegeta's hand and brought him to the bedroom.....  
  
A/N: I'm not really good at writing lemons so…I'll see what I can do If you have any suggestions please tell me! 


	2. Author's Note

A/N: I'm so sorry but "Love after Tragedy" will not have a next chapter. Since I can not write lemons for crap. And no one has helped me. So if I get someone who could help me write the next chapter or is willing to write it for me. Than please email me at RukiMakino45@yahoo.com Thanks!  
  
-Yume 


End file.
